Conflict Desert Storm 2
by O'Neil
Summary: Private 1st class John Bradley gets into another fix with the CDS crew
1. Default Chapter

sry for the breakdown, but i need reviews. im only 11 with a first story!

Chapter 1  
  
Thwack! Private 1st class John Bradley jolts awake from sleeping in the back row of seats in a UH-60 Blackhawk from Captain Rick Masnson, his leader, waking him up. He is a good ol' buddy to John. "Get up! We got the call!" he yells. Bradley is part of the Army's Special Operations team 1Alpha284, inside Al Basrah, Iraq near the coast of the Persian Sea. The low roar of the Blackhawk's massive engines starting up is enough for anyone to get awake, and stay awake. He notices that all other squad members are getting heavy equipment and he wonder's if the "call" is important. Bradley tries to get up, but his legs seem to be glued to the bullet hole infested, moth carrying cloth seats. He wonder's if the back of the helicopter is really that comfortable or he is just being lazy. John gets up and struts over to the 'Airport Mini-Armory' to gather his implements of Iraqi destruction. As he walks in he turns on the light. A bright flash... and a light goes out. Of course, the military being the worry wards they are, they dash in and raise weapons because of the flash created by the toasted bulbous light fixture. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" John replies at the black Mp5-A4 barrels he's staring into. He explains to the M.P.s that it was just a light, they file out slowly but at full alert. He shrugs and gets back to work muttering, "Spastic MPs...". He picks up an M-16A2 automatic rifle, four hand grenades, and a bunch of ammo. He already has his Baretta 270 pistol in his holster. He was getting out of the armory seeing a team member carrying a Browning M- 60, a heavy duty machine gun. He sprints back to the chopper just in time to get buckled in right before the Blackhawk lifts off. The copter lifts off gently but hits it at full throttle towards the Northeast. John briefly hears the mission's stats. Apparently, An Iraqi target for U.S. Tomahawk missiles is filled with civilian hostages and they're sent in to clear out the area of Iraqi civilians. They are supposed to do this very fast. He gets ready to depart the helo. Everyone loads their guns and unbuckles. "GO, GO, GO!!!" Masnson yells. They get out and secure the area. The team receives the green light to fire at will. They rush inside and immediately get shots fired from AK-47s. They take cover behind a table. "Crap, that was fast!" he yells and the team fires back. Bradley gets his M-16A2 out and blows out a couple of clips at the Iraqis. A bunch of Iraqis go down then John and his Spec Ops team rush in. They get to about 15 hostages but Bradley stops everyone from getting them out. He yells out, "It has to be a trap... it's too easy.". "It's wired!" Corporal Paul Foley (a team member) yells. The team turns around and hits the dirt. All of a sudden a time bomb goes off and the room erupts in flames. One member, Corporal David Jones, goes down. John yells for a medic. Two men in white jackets crawl up and pull him toward the roaring helicopter. One down, three to go. They look back and they see that there is nasty stuff I don't want to get in to detail, all over the walls. The Ops team moves on to a HUGE gym type room... filled with Iraqi troops, supplies, ammo, and a couple T-62 tanks. "Shall we?" John says to Corporal Mick Conners, the soldier next to him that Bradley saw carrying the M-60. Conners smirks at this sassy reply to his own solemn face. Conners readies his LAW-72 for action. "BREAK!!" Bradley screams. The Iraqis jump and whirl around in circles as all his four troops rise up and spray lead all into the wall of Iraqis. Conners is firing like crazy at the T-62s with his rocket launcher. There must have been hundreds of Iraqis just ready, because they just kept coming. Eventually the little annoyances finally gave up and the last of them surrendered. The team ran into another one of the rooms and knocked off the guards. Many, Many hostages were in there, and Bradley commanded that Conners run ahead and clear a path for them and the hostages. Mick went out and radioed back saying that it was clear. They hurried the civilians to a waiting CH-47 Chinook to get them out of there. Bradley and his team hurried to the Blackhawk for evacuation. "NOW, NOW! SHOOT THE THING NOW!" He heard the copilot scream into the mic. They heard the violent, yet soft sound of a Tomahawk firing way in the distance. The two choppers head for the hills as a missile going Mach 2 screams toward its target. About two miles ahead was base. Nearing base, we heard the very distinctive explosion-of-a-Tomahawk- Missile-hitting-its-target-at-supersonic-speeds sound. They got back in such a rush that it seemed that in just minutes, he was getting supper Bradley gets ready to get some serious shut-eye. As he walked through the dull hallways, he sees David walking with crutches. "I'll get better in a month or so," Jones replies at the pity on John's face. He walks on toward his living quarters. He goes into the dorm and clicks on the light. A bright flash... and the light goes out. "Freakin' lights..." he mutters. He shuts off the remaining lights and gets some well-deserved sleep from the tiring day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"We gotta get the hell outta here!" Bradley yells to the rest of his team, Conners, Foley, and Jones. They are in the crosshairs of 4 mounted heavy machine guns and 2 AA guns. The Team is taking cover behind random objects in the streets of Baghdad, Iraq. Bradley is hiding behind a metal crate occasionally firing some clips from his M-16A2 with a grenade launcher. Foley is sniping the gunners with an H&K PSG-1 from a rooftop, sometimes taking cover. Conners is taking cover behind a wall with a Browning Heavy M-60 and firing at the AA guns. Jones is crawling to make a distraction so they can make a break for cover. He slings his silenced H&K MP-5 onto his back and sets a couple of Claymore mines. He rolls back and presses his remote detonator.  
"Let's go!" Jones says over their radio frequency as an explosion rocks two buildings making their walls crumble earth-bound. The team sprints to the LZ where the chopper left them. Foley takes a knee and begins firing his sniper rifle at the coming Iraqis. Then Jones picks up a dead soldiers AK-47 and gives it to Foley for more lead in the air. They all take a knee next to Foley and begin firing. As the tracers are flying, Bradley calls for the emergency chopper on stand-by. The chopper whirls around a bend in the distance and heads for them.  
"CRAP!" A voice says over the radio as the team watches in horror as an RPG hits the back of the incoming UH-60 Blackhawk. The rotation of the rotors makes the craft spin out of control toward the war-ridden hell grounds of Iraq. The chopper hits the ground at bone-shattering speeds. The team runs up to the flaming wreck of the chopper and finds two survivors, the copilot and a soldier. They pull them to the LZ and ask if they are OK. The soldier grabs an M-16 and gives his pistol to the copilot. Foley grabs the pistol and gives him the AK-47, then gives the pistol back to its owner. "Thanks" the copilot said to Foley. Foley just nods. Bradley tells everyone to fire at will. Foley, Conners, Jones, the soldier, and the copilot all fire as Bradley does another call to the near-by base in Fallujah for another chopper. They give the go ahead to go to a different LZ. The next one is near the machine guns and AA guns.  
"Fire at will!" Bradley yells when they get there. They didn't do the very best job at killing them. Conners pulls out a LAW-80 Anti-tank rocket launcher.  
"That's it, I'm pissed off!" Conners yells as he gets up and fires the launcher about 5 times.  
"Why didn't you do that before?" Bradley asked.  
"I forgot I had this..." Conners replied sarcastically. The rest of the team Yee-Haws at the smoldering fires that used to be their one-way ticket to death. The team rushes forward, and kills the remaining Iraqis. They head for the new LZ where another chopper is waiting.  
"Did I say this LZ? I meant the other one you were already at!" the pilot says.  
"Ha, Ha, very funny." Bradley replied. He doesn't like sarcasm.  
"I wasn't joking..." the pilot said. Suddenly the soldier we picked up got really mad because he kept tripping and got multiple cuts and bruises. He quickly picks up his Baretta pistol and aims it at the pilot.  
"No, No, NO!" Foley yells and grabs at the air as the soldier fires and is given life in prison at the same time. The pilot slumps to the ground bleeding from a hole in his head. The team is airlifted back to the base in Fallujah. They are tried and found not guilty of homicide. They go to bed thinking of what is to come in the following days... 


End file.
